


Slow Dancing in the Dark

by Loptyrs



Series: There Are Two Master Attendants in this House [2]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cuddling, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, and this ma is mine and her name is Aki or Akira but yknow, half clothed, okay im gonna do work now, well i'm trash and should be working on commissions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptyrs/pseuds/Loptyrs
Summary: Chocolate decides to alleviate his Master Attendant's stress. And she returns the favor.





	Slow Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my WIPs folder for months and now it's finished. Stay tuned for my MA, Aki, and her partner, Kyou. Kyou is next. 
> 
> Aki belongs to me and Kyou belongs to Kai (https://julianstiddies.tumblr.com)  
> Follow my tumblr at https://loptyrs.tumblr.com for new things!

A soft gasp had echoed in the darkness. Small hands were tangled in a mess of dark brown hair, gently tugging at it. A deep crimson flush had washed over her soft olive skin. She felt so hot, like her nerves were on fire. Her stomach was tied in knots. And Chocolate was making it so hard for her to breathe with his lips pressing to the insides of her thighs. 

 

He had been teasing her for so long. It was already nerve wracking that Aki was being touched so intimately, but his intentional teasing drove her insane. Her heart hammered against her ribs, trying to jump out of her chest.

 

He had started by gingerly kissing her ankles. But as his kisses trailed up, the deeper Aki’s blush became. By the time Chocolate had made it to her thighs, her breaths began to quicken. His large hands rested at her hips, thumbs rubbing in small circles.    
  
“My love…” Chocolate hummed, moving her dress up her legs, exposing new skin to the cool air of her room. “You’re so soft… so warm… so sensitive.”    
He kissed the inside of her knee, lips pressing fully on her skin.  Aki bit back a moan, trying to keep herself quiet. But it was all in vain as he kissed her inside thigh.   
“Please… allow me this one indulgence… let me make you feel good.”

 

Aki swallowed the lump in her throat as his azure eyes look up to meet her lavender ones. Lust had clouded over. It took every ounce of self control to keep from hitch her dress higher and devouring her for himself. 

No matter how badly he wanted to hear her sing for him, no matter how badly he craved for her to pull at his hair, pressing him closer to her, he had to hear it from her own lips. Just the thought of her begging him to make come undone was more than enough to make him shiver. 

He ached for it. He craved it. 

 

“Please… touch me… touch me please…” Aki breathed, her words caught in her throat. Her hand moved his hair back, letting her gaze down at him. She was so needy. The pleas that came from her lips lit a fire in him that had lie dormant for years. And Chocolate was more than happy to satiate her desires. 

 

He had snuck up her powder blue dress, dipping his head under to kiss her thighs. Large hands held her legs, gently coaxing them apart. The higher his lips went, the more Aki tensed. She hadn’t had someone so close to her like this. She began to shake as he got closer to her core. The pressing of his lips against her panties made her squeak.    
Her hand flew to her mouth, attempting to muffle her moans as the food soul below her began to hook his long fingers in the band of her panties, pulling them down slowly. 

 

Chocolate kissed her inside thigh before moving the dress up higher to see his sweet Master Attendant’s blushing face.

 

“Can I taste you, princess?”

 

Just the pet name on its own her sent a thrill rushing through her. The sheer thought of him pleasuring her with his mouth made her dizzy.  His hot breath alone against her wetness seemed to be too much for her. 

Chocolate kissed her tummy, bringing her back to earth. His big blue eyes gazed up into her own irises. She was so cute so red and needy like this… he wanted more. He had to see more of her. He wanted to be the one to make her undone… and he wanted to be the one to piece her back together.

 

“Please? I want to make you feel good,” he asked, his breath tickling her hot wetness. His dear Master Attendant had been so stressed over the last few days, and he wanted to ease her tension. 

 

Aki shivered. The anticipation had come to a boiling point in her.  Words were caught in her throat. She could only nod at the man below her. 

His seductive smile played at the corners of his lips. 

 

He pressed a kiss to her core. A gentle one, but enough to make Aki shiver. The flick of his tongue against her clit made her gasp. A soft hum left her. Her long fingers searched for something to anchor herself to to keep floating away. But he held her, legs locked over his shoulders.

His mouth was so gentle, kissing and licking her, exploring her wet folds. The tip of his tongue prodded at her entrance, tasting her more. 

 

Aki was so sweet. She was as sweet as her heart was. Her moans were even more intoxicating. Just hearing her call his name while he pressed a finger in, pressing at the special spot while sucking gently at her clit was enough to make him dizzy. 

 

“Oh god…please, more…” she mewled, fingers tangling in his dark tresses.

He cast his clear blue eyes up at her, watching her face twist in pleasure.  Seeing her bite her lip to muffle her noises make his cock twitch in his pants. As much as he’d love to alleviate the pressure built in him, his dearest Attendant was far more important. Her pleasure mattered more to him than his own. 

 

His tongue licked her, flatly, pressing hard against her bundle of nerves, making her cry out loudly. 

“Yes…! Oh god… more…!”

 

His movements became less restrained, burying his face into her. Chocolate couldn’t help but moan as he pressed his tongue into her. He eagerly lapped at her wetness, devouring as much as he could. Hands pulled her closer, tightening his grip.

 

His cock strained more, begging for some sort of release. His hips bucked involuntarily. What he’d give to rut against her, dragging his length over her wet slit, the tip nudging at her clit. And what he’d give to feel her squeeze down on him as he pushed himself inside her silky warmth. He wanted to feel her skin flush against his own as he made love to her, pounding incessantly. 

But servicing her with his mouth was more than enough for him.

 

The vibrations from his moans below sent jolts of pleasure down her spine. Her release was teasing her, taunting her to fall off the edge into ecstasy. She felt the smooth, wet muscle press against her clit again, lips gently sucking at the sensitive bud, making her cry out his name. 

 

“I’m… I’m so close! Please… please let me come,” she sobbed, hands furiously tugging at the sheets around her head. She couldn’t take any more of his sweet teasing.  Her nerves were on fire, burning her up from the inside out. 

 

“Come for me… come for me, princess,” he whispered against her sex before taking her back between his lips. Every little moan and cry fueled him, egging him on further. 

He swore he saw hearts in those big lilac irises of hers. Affection stirred within him. All of this…it was all his doing. And he never felt so proud.

 

Aki’s climax crept up on her. Slowly. Pulling her apart with his dripping black claws digging into her stomach. The pit in her stomach grew.

The threads snapped, and she was bathed in a white euphoria. The sheets by her head were in a tangled mess. A series of praises and pleas ebbed from her lips, filling the room. 

 

Chocolate pulled away from her, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

He didn’t waste a second in making his way to her, taking her soft lips in his. His kisses were usually soft. Gentle. Loving. 

But now… desire had taken over any rational thought. 

 

Between feverish kisses, he asked, “Was that good for you, my dear?”   
Cerulean blue eyes searched hers for the praise he so desperately needed. 

The feeling of pride welled in his chest as he watched her nod at him. Stars clouded her vision. Every nerve in her was in overdrive, sending pleasurable shocks through her. 

 

She swallowed the lump in her throat as he kissed her neck, hands slowly trailing up her sides. Her arms pulled him close, feeling his warmth radiate from his body.

“I… I want to make you feel good too…” she said in a small voice. 

 

A flush ran through the food soul’s body. It was rare when someone wanted to make him experience the same pleasure. 

But here she was, moving from her place under him, pressing sweet, open mouthed kisses to his neck. Pink lips trailed to the exposed part of his chest, making his breath hitch in his throat. 

 

“M-Master… I—“

 

His words were drowned out by an amorous moan as her hand cupped his straining erection. Her hands were so small, but the pressure of her fingers against him was enough to make his hips buck, thrusting against her hand. 

 

“You’re so hard… where you like this while eating me out?” she asked, voice still so innocent… even while asking him such filthy things.

 

Chocolate couldn’t think. His head was cloudy with the thought of her just touching him. He had been so touch starved… he couldn’t remember the last time someone touched him like this. Just her hands would be enough to get him through. But he just  _ needed _ her to touch him. 

Another moan left him as her hand slipped down the front of his pants, fingertips sliding under the waistband of his underwear. The tips of her slender fingers brushed at the head of his cock, making his gasp. 

 

“M-Master… you…you don’t need to—ah!”

Chocolate couldn’t even finish his thought as he felt her mouth move over the clothed bulge in his pants. The sound of his pants being undone was the only thing echoing in the room other than his labored breaths. 

 

“But I want to…I want you to feel good too,” Aki said, moving his pants down. Her hands slid up his shirt, caressing his heated skin. The food soul below her arched himself into her gentle touch. He hummed as she pressed a kiss to his stomach, tending as she moved her lips lower. 

“And you can call me Akira, if you want…”

 

“A-Akira…”

Chocolate gasped as she finally pulled the front down, exposing him. His cock sprung from the tight confines of his pants, softly hitting him in the stomach. 

She wasted no time in stroking him, thumb rubbing at the swollen head. It was so pretty…it was so receptive to even the most featherlike of touches.

 

His strong hands twisted in the sheets as she stroked him. It took every ounce of self control to not thrust up in her hand. He wanted to be good for her… he wanted to hear her praise him for being so obedient. 

But a loud gasp left him as he felt her wet tongue flick out at his tip, licking the precum that had gathered there. 

 

“M-Master...Akira…oh god…” 

She licked the thick vein on the underside of his cock, making him moan for her. His noises were so velvety… so decadent… just like his namesake. 

“P-please…I want you so much…”

 

She looked up at him with big, lavender eyes, batting her eyelashes at him. She looked so innocent, save for the fact she was performing obscene things to him. Maybe that’s what really riled him up. 

He couldn’t meet her gaze, eyes darting away from her. But she kept hers on him, not breaking contact as she took the head into her mouth, sucking him gently. 

 

Chocolate choked back a loud moan. It had been  _ far _ too long for him. 

Watching her take his thick cock into her mouth was enough to make him come. But having her watch him, her wet, hot mouth taking him in as much as she could, it was almost too much. 

One of his hands made its way to her fluffy bubblegum pink hair, keeping her steady as she sucked him.

She held his hips down, keeping them from snapping up and making her gag. What she couldn’t fit in her mouth was tended to with her hand. 

 

The drag of her soft lips along his length made him moan, taking more of her hair in his hand. The force of her sucks made his mouth dry.    
Aki had pulled back just enough to kiss his tip, flicking over his slit, making him cry her name, tightening his grip on her hair. 

He never was this needy… usually he focused on his lover’s pleasure and they would be done with. But here was his Master Attendant, servicing him as best as she could. At times, hips bucked, making her choke on his cock by accident. He tried his best to steady his hips, but his weakness to her cost him, and she moaned around him, teasing him. The vibrations from her sultry moans edged him closer and closer to his release. Her mouth felt like heaven, and he could just drown in it. Chocolate couldn’t breathe. She stole the breath from his lungs, and her, she was the very air he craved.

 

“I’m…I’m c-close…” 

 

Aki pulled her mouth off his cock, a loud obscene pop echoing in the room. The cold air shocked him, making him whimper. The loss of warmth was unbearable. He needed to be in her, or he would lose his mind. He had been teetering over the edge, and he just needed the last push. 

 

“Go ahead… I don’t mind if you do it in my mouth,” Aki said before taking him back fully in her mouth. She gagged, trying to take his entire length in, sucking him as best as she could. 

It was too much… he had become so sensitive to her that he couldn’t hold back any longer.

 

Chocolate’s back arched into the bed, head buried in the pillows.   
“Aki…Akira…oh god I’m—!” His voice trailed off as he let out a long, drawn out cry. His climax crashed down on him without mercy. His eyes screwed shut, fingers tangling in her cotton candy locks, pulling her closer to him. Euphoria shot through his veins, filling him with an ecstasy that was almost lost to him. He had been so dazed that she had swallowed what he had to offer her.   
  


His release wasn’t bad. As the warmth hit her tongue, it almost had a sweetness to it.    
Aki smiled. The loud pop filled the room again and the food soul below her felt his legs turn to jelly, still riding out the aftershocks of his own orgasm. She adjusted him back in his pants and curled up against him. 

 

A lazy grin bloomed on his handsome face. Soft blue eyes looked over at the small girl, her big doe eyes looking up at him.   
“Did I do a good job?” she asked, voice small and so shy.    
He leaned down to kiss her forehead. Without warning, he held her in his arms, nuzzling the crook of her neck.    
  
“You did wonderfully,” he cooed. 

 

A sleepy smile lit her face up. “Good…” 

Fatigue had washed over them like a tidal wave. They had been tangled up in their embrace, relishing in on another’s warmth. And for a moment, Chocolate felt truly loved. 

 

And he was. He really was. 


End file.
